Emmett et les agences d'assurance !
by Shoukiie
Summary: One Shot : Emmett appelle une agence d'assurance sauf qu'ils le mettent en attente. Pour savoir la suite, venez lire. Humour garantie !


**

* * *

**

Coucou :)

**Oui, je sais ce que certain (ou certaine, mais il y a plus de certaine que de certain donc …) vont me dire : « Bah, pourquoi tu poste autre chose alors que tu n'as même pas posté le chapitre 4 des aventures de Miss Elizabeth Cullen ? » Et bien sachez, cher(e) lecteurs/lectrices que le chapitre 4 avance à petit pas et que je me suis rendu compte en relisant Fascination (Bah oui, ce livre est tellement extra ^^)donc en le relisant et en relisant les trois premiers chapitres de ma fiction et bah je me suis dis : « Il y a un problème ! », et il s'est avéré que oui, il y avait effectivement un problème car trois chapitres de ma fiction c'est un seul chapitre de Fascination et comme j'ai aussi remarqué (je suis observatrice en ce moment ^^) que mes chapitres n'étaient pas très long alors je ce que je vais faire c'est que un chapitre de ma fiction sera l'équivalent à un chapitre de Fascination, comme ça vous aurez beaucoup de lecture :), donc dans la logique des choses : les 3 premiers chapitres de ma fic = premier chapitre de Fascination ( ou Midnight Sun, car je me suis un peu inspiré du premier chapitre de Midnight Sun, et pour écrire ma fiction, Midnight Sun est plus important – malgré les 12 chapitres -, mais Fascination me servira, au pire j'invente ). Donc voilà, pour les petite news de ma fiction.**

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle : l'inspiration est revenue :)**

*******

**Titre : Emmett et les agences d'assurance !**

**Résumé : Emmett appelle une agence d'assurance sauf qu'ils le mettent en attente.**

**Genre : One Shot**

**Note de l'auteur : Hey ! J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Je l'ai imaginé en écrivant un mail à une amie (comme quoi l'inspiration arrive quand on s'y attend le moins), pourtant dans ce mail je ne parlais pas d'agence d'assurance mais bon … j'ai un esprit détraqué ^^(un peu comme Bella), je vous le dit tout de suite il est pas long, les personnages qui apparaitront dans cette OS sont : Emmett, Edward et Alice. Bah sinon qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire ? **

**Bonne Lecture :) **

********************************************************************************

Emmett était dans le salon, au téléphone plus précisément, qu'est-ce qu'un vampire peut-il avoir à faire avec un téléphone ? Et bien, ce bon vieux Emmett téléphonait à une agence d'assurance, juste pour le fun, Edward et Alice étaient à côté de lui. Emmett compose le numéro et entend une voix qui lui répète sans cesse :

- Ne quittez pas, nous allons prendre votre appel. Ne quittez pas, nous allons prendre votre appel.

- Pff pourquoi ils disent tout le temps ça quand tu appel ? Demande Emmett.

- Em' arrête de poser des questions stupides !! Répond Edward, l'air exaspéré.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai, ça ne sert à rien de dire ça, et puis la pétasse qui te dit ça elle doit en avoir marre de dire ça, surtout qu'elle le dit à plusieurs personnes en même temps ... chez pas comment elle fait ! Ed' comment elle fait ?

Emmett était vraiment intrigué par ça.

- Haan, j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un gosse ! Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah ce serait possible vu que quand j'ai été transformé, tu avais l'âge d'être mon père donc ... comment elle fait ?

- Em' ?

- Oui ... comment elle fait ?

- Arrête de répéter cette question OK ?

- Oui ... comment elle fait ?

- Raah tu m'énerves !! Le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés en avait vraiment marre, mais apparemment Emmett n'en savait rien ou plutôt si, il le savait mais il en faisait exprès !

- ... comment elle fait ?

- Eddy si tu lui répondais peut-être qu'il arrêterais de poser la même question à chaque fois ! Intervint Alice,

- Elle a raison ... comment elle fait ?

- Okey, je vais te répondre ! Edward avait craquer plus vite que le pensait son frère et sa sœur.

- Coooool ... comment elle fait ? Sourire angélique de la part d'Emmett.

- C'est une voix d'ordinateur donc la question peut être répéter autant de fois que tu veux, l'ordi ne sera pas fatigué ! D'accord ? Répond Edward lentement comme s'il parlait à un enfant de 3 ans.

- Ah okey, je comprend ...

- Non, arrête de répéter cette question !

Edward croyait que son frère allait répéter sa question sauf qu'il n'en est rien.

- Quelle question Ed' ?

- Comment elle fait ? Demande Edward en tombant dans le piège.

- Bah c'est simple c'est une voix d'ordinateur, t'es débile ou quoi ? Il était bourré le dernier puma que tu as tuer pour te nourrir ? Répond Emmett fier d'avoir piégé Eddy !

- ...

- Ah sur ce coup-là, Eddy tu t'es fait avoir ! Rétorque Alice le sourire aux lèvres.

Comme quoi, Emmett n'est pas toujours bête !

********************************************************************************

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Des reviews ?**

**A la fin du chapitre 3 de ma fiction j'avais posé deux questions qui étaient : **

**Trouver le passage de Fascination que j'ai introduit dans ce chapitre**

**Quel est l'autre don d'Elizabeth à par celui de lire dans les pensées ?**

**Et bien non, je ne vais pas donner les réponses à ces questions (Fausse joie xD)**

**Mais je vais féliciter ceux qui ont donner les bonnes réponses car il y en a :)**

**Et pour la récompense, j'avais dit que je donnerais un passage en avant-première du chapitre 4 et bien oui, mais ce passage je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais pour ceux à qui je peux répondre par mail et bien vous l'aurez ce passage et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu x)**

**A plus pour peut-être un prochain OS ou alors on se retrouve sur ma fiction !**

**Pour ceux qui ont découvert cet OS mais qui ne lisent pas ma fiction et qui aimeraient la lire aller dans mon profil et regardez dans « My Stories »**

_**Shoukiie**_


End file.
